


I wish with javi too...

by piccolocucciolo



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, Grand Prix Final, M/M, Phone Calls, sad yuzu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccolocucciolo/pseuds/piccolocucciolo
Summary: Yuzuru calls javier to apologise for mentioning him during the press-conference.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	I wish with javi too...

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why i just remembered the gpf torino press con then i got hella emotional i had to let it out somehow.
> 
> The format is really WHACK but the sentiments are there lol.

_I wish with Javi too..._

December 7, 2019   
11:07 pm  
~contacting... ringing... ~  
Javi ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

J: Yuzu?

Y: Javi, hi 

J: Hey, how are you? I was watching your performance. 5 quads?? You’re crazy! It was amazing.

Y: I’m okay, thank you for watching me, but feeling little sad because, um, my performance was not perfect. 

J: It was perfect for me. Are you really okay yuzu? You don’t usually call.

Y: Javi, i, i wanted to say sorry 

J: Why do you want to say sorry?

Y: Did javi see press-conference?

J: I did, yes.

Y: I’m sorry i mention javi’s name again. I know the fans will send you messages for this i see that they say... things about me and you. I also sorry because i see fans notice javi name on ipod. Don’t want to make things hard for javi.

J: Yuzu, you know i don’t mind it right? I mean, it’s not like their messages have no basis i think it’s my fault for hugging you too much. Please don’t cry, i hate hearing you cry cariño, it breaks my heart. 

Y: i just... i miss you, but i know when i talk about you and competing with you maybe girlfriend will see fan messages and comments i feel bad for this, feeling like it is my fault if you become sad.

J: You know ... i really don’t miss competing. It was stressful, so much pressure-

Y: i know, javi is great skater but want to do more performances for show only but i think i am selfish because i still wish I'm competing with you.

J: i don’t miss it at all... but i do miss..you.. so much

J: yuzu?

Y: Yeah? 

J: are you crying?

Y: No 

J: Yuzu i can hear you sniffling. 

Y: Okay yes i cry but only because you are saying these things.. sappy things

J: Where did you even learn the word sappy?

Y: I see this word when fans talk about us. They say yuzu always saying sappy words about javier.

J: I miss you

Y: I miss you too javi.

J: I’m glad we’re in the same time zone for once. I’m glad you called.

Y: Thank you javi. Hope you like my sal in the short. It was for you.

J: I loved it, you’re not telling me but i know you’re upset about not winning but i want you to know that for me, you are always the winner and the most beautiful skater in the whole world.

Y: You say i must stop my crying but then you say these things to me, you are so mean.

J: Hmm.. i think you’re just a crybaby.

Y: I am crybaby but you miss this crybaby!

J: I really do. Come to Spain so me and Effie can give you hugs! We’ll even make you nice food.

Y: it’s middle of season, But i still wishing i could be in spain with you.

J: One day okay?

Y: One day.


End file.
